Masquerade
by GhiskaRahma
Summary: Sakura rela menyamar demi Nyawa Kakaknya yang sudah tidak akan terselamatkan Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura dan Sasuke yang menjadi suaminya?


Masquerade

Rated: T Genre: Romance , Drama Pairing: SasuSaku

Summary:Sakura rela menyamar demi Nyawa Kakaknya yang sudah tidak akan terselamatkan Bagaimanakah nasib Sakura dan Sasuke?

. . . . .

Happy Reading . . . . .

CHAPTER 1

. . . "Apa? kau akan pergi ke Suna?" Tanya seorang pria yang berambut Hitam dengan mata onyx, Sasuke yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha, kini dia sudah menikah dengan gadis berambut merah muda, Sakura yang berasal dari keluarga Haruno

"Iya, Sasuke-kun, Kaa-san menyuruhku ke Suna dengan Nii-san, Maaf kan aku Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku Sakura, Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Perintah Sasuke dengan rasa kecewa.

"Tapi ini perintah Kaa-san Sasuke, Aku tidak mau kaa-san sedih kalau aku tidak menemui kaa-san dan Tou-san" Ucap Sakura dengan rasa sedih

"Boleh kan, Aku menemui kaa-san?" Tanya Sakura "Boleh, asalkan dengan satu syarat." jawab Sasuke "Apa syarat itu?" Tanya Sakura "Kau harus kembali lagi ke Konoha, dan jangan pernah melupakan ku." Jawab Sasuke, Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan mu, Hm… yasudah aku pergi dulu Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke begitu sangat sedih karena akan di tinggal oleh Sakura

"Sampai Jumpa Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil menahan air matanya, sebelum berangkat Sakura dan Sasuke berpelukan.

Ada Seseorang yang sedari tadi mengintip Sakura dan Sasuke, berambut Merah memakai Kacamata dia adalah Mantan Sasuke, Karin

Karin menelpon Anak buahnya. Entah untuk apa " bersiap siaplah anak buahku" Ucap nya dan langsung mematikan teleponnya, Karin pun mulai tersenyum gembira entah apa yang dia rencanakan.

"Yasudah Sasuke-kun aku telepon dulu Nii-san." Ucap Sakura, Sambil mengambil handpone nya "Hn." ucap Sasuke

Sakura: Hallo Sasori-Nii Sasori: Hallo Sakura ada apa? Sakura: Kaa-san dan Tou-san sudah menunggu kita Di Suna, apakah Sasori-Nii akan berangkat sekarang? Sasori: Kau duluan saja, Nii-san masih ada urusan Sakura: Yasudah kalau begitu, Sakura berangkat duluan yah! Sasori: Hn

Telepon pun dimatikan

"Yasudah Sasuke-kun, Sakura pergi dulu." Pamit Sakura "Sakura.. See U Bye." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura pun langsung keluar rumah dan pergi menuju Suna

"Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, Sasuke pun langsung pergi menuju kamarnya dan langsung memainkan gitarnya

. . .

Di perjalanan

"kok, aku merasakan ada yang aneh." Ucap Sakura pelan dan menengok ke belakang.

"SAKURA AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM KEPADAMU!" Teriak seseorang membuat Sakura ketakutan "S-siapa disana?" Tanya Sakura "Kau telah mengambil Sasuke dariku!" Teriak Seseorang, Sakura langsung menengok lagi ke belakang "K-karin?" Sakura sungguh terkejut "Iya ini aku.!" Ucap Karin sambil melemparkan batu yang cukup besar ke arah kepala Sakura, Membuat Sakura pingsan "Haha.. akhirnya aku bisa menyingkirkan Sakura dari Sasuke."

. . .

"Hah kira kira Sakura sudah sampai dimana yah? Hm… lebih baik aku telepon Sakura"

"Loh? Kok tidak aktif sih?" Ucap Sasuke dia mencoba lagi untuk menghubunginya lagi tetapi tetap saja tidak aktif

Tiba tiba saja

' BRAK '

Foto yang ada di kamar Sasuke tiba tiba saja jatuh Ketika di tengok

"S-Sakura?" Jujur Sasuke sangat terkejut kenapa tiba tiba saja foto Sakura jatuh perasaan Sasuke jadi tidak enak

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Buka." Perintah Sasuke, ketika dibuka "Teme!" Panggil Seseorang berambut Kuning dia adalah sahabat Sasuke sejak SD, Naruto

"Dobe?" "iya ini aku Naruto." Ucap Naruto "Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke "Tadi ibunya Sakura nelepon kepadamu, dia bilang kau tidak aktif." Ucap Naruto

'Mungkin aku lagi nelpon Sakura jadi ibunya Sakura menyangka kalau aku tidak aktif.' Batin Sasuke

"Dia bilang kenapa Sakura belum datang ke Suna?" Tanya Naruto Sasuke begitu terkejut

"APA? Sakura belum sampai?" Teriak Sasuke "I-iya Teme!" Ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke "Mungkin saja Sakura belum sampai." Jawab Naruto dengan santai

"Tapi Dobe, Suna itu dekat dengan konoha, tapi kenapa dia belum sampai?" Tanya Sasuke

"Entahlah." Jawab Naruto dengan singkat "Hah! Aku sungguh khawatir kepada Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil melihat kaca jendela "Hm… Teme bagaimana kalo kita cari Sakura." Ajak Naruto "Kita mau nyari Sakura pake apa? kendaraan saja tidak ada" Ucap Sasuke

"Hah! Kau pikir aku tidak punya kendaraan, Aku punya lah, Mobil." Ucap Naruto

"Serius dobe?" Tanya Sasuke "Tentu saja!" Ucap Naruto, Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas mencari Sakura hingga akhirnya mereka pun berangkat.

. . .

"hah! Dimana aku?" Ucap gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan keadaan lemah, Sakura "Kenapa aku ada disini?" Ucap Sakura lalu ia mengingat kembali cerita tadi "K-karin?" Kejutnya dan bergegas pergi tetapi pintunya di kunci

"Lepaskan aku karin!" teriak Sakura dan tiba tiba saja TV yang ada di ruangan itu menyala, dan itu kabar berita kalau ada seseorang yang kecelakaan dia adalah

"S-Sasori-nii?" Kejut Sakura dia begitu keliatan cemas sekali

"Lepaskan aku Karin!" ucap Sakura tiba tiba saja pintu itu dibuka

"Sakura, kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan kakakmu kau harus.." Ucapan Karin terpotong oleh Sakura

"Harus Apa?" Tanya Sakura "Menyamar menjadi Oichi." jawab Karin dengan penuh gembira

"Tidak aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sakura sambil beteriak "Jadi kamu mau nyawa Sasori tidak terselamatkan?" Tanya Karin

"Oke aku mau asalkan kamu jangan membunuh nii san kau harus janji kalau Nii-san akan terselamatkan!" Ucap Sakura

"Oke aku janji." Ucap Karin sambil tersenyum, dan Sakura dia sangat sedih atas Sasori dan dia harus menjauhi Suaminya Sasuke

. . .

"Dobe kita harus cari di mana lagi?" Tanya Sasuke begitu kesal dengan Naruto yang sedari tadi bulak balik.

"Aku juga tidak tau!" Jawab Naruto. Akhirnya mereka" berdua pun terdiam.

"Hm.. Teme sebaiknya kita jenguk Sasori saja." Ajak Naruto Jujur sasuke sangat terkejut.

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke ia tidak tau bahwa Sasori kecelakaan.

"Hehe.. waktu kau ganti baju aku melihat dulu Tv, dan disana ada yang mengalami kecelakaan." Jawab Naruto

"Yasudah kita langsung ke rumah sakit." Ajak Sasuke dengan wajah cemas tiba tiba saja "Dobe Awas!" Teriak Sasuke karena ada wanita yang sedang menyebrang akan tertabak oleh mobil Naruto sehingga mobil itu berhenti.

"Ya ampun siapa lagi sih." Kesal Naruto, Naruto dan Sasuke langsung turun dari mobil. "Hei kau tidak apa apa?" ucap Sasuke. wajahnya seperti Sakura apa dia Sakura? Pikirnya

"Oichi tidak apa apa kok." Jawab Sakura "O-oichi?" kejut Sasuke "iya, perkenalkan namamu siapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Namaku Sasuke dan dia Naruto." Jawab Sasuke "Oh.. namaku Oichi aku dari Suna, Oh ya kalian akan pergi ke mana?" Tanya Sakura berbohong atas perkenalannya.

"Kami akan pergi ke RS disana ada kakak Sakura yang habis kecelakaan,Sasori." Jawab Naruto, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya sedih

"Hm… apakah aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Sakura "Dengan satu syarat." Perintah Sasuke sambil tersenyum

"Apa itu syaratnya?" Tanya Sakura Heran, Sasuke memang selalu begitu apa yang di inginkan oleh sakura selalu dengan syarat.

"Aku lihat handphone mu dan jawab jujur apakah kau Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura sungguh terkejut.

"Aku bukan Sakura, aku Oichi memangnya Sakura siapa kamu?" Tanya Sakura berbohong dan dia tidak mau handphone nya di lihat oleh Sasuke karena masih banyak foto dia dan Sasuke.

"Oke.. tapi aku akan me ngecek handPhone mu dan Sakura dia adalah istriku." Jawab Sasuke.

"menge cek HandPhone ku? Memangnya apa yang mau kau lihat?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan dia harus melakukan apa lagi?

"Foto Foto." Jawabnya dengan singkat, Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya mendengus kesal karena di diam kan.

"Apa? Memangnya kenapa sih? Aku heran padamu? Sudahlah aku akan masuk ke mobil Naruto." Ucapnya.

"Sudahlah Teme, ini bukan waktu saat tepat untuk bicara dengan Oichi."Ucap Naruto.

"Sudahlah aku mau masuk, Aku sudah muak." Ucap Sasuke ia pun berjalan menuju pintu mobil dan di belakangnya di ikuti oleh Naruto.

. . .

"Hah! Paman Fugaku aku minta aku jodohkan dengan Sasuke soalnya Sakura sudah Menyamar menjadi Oichi." Ucap Karin mereka berdua hanya tertawa geli.

"Bagus, itu ide kamu?" Tanya Fugaku ayah Sasuke ia jahat kepada Sakura ia hanya memanfaatkan Sakura. Tetapi Mikoto tidak terlalu sama dengan Fugaku Mikoto selalu baik terhadap Sakura.

"Tentu saja Paman." Jawab Karin sembari tersenyum.

"Ayah." Panggil seseorang yang tak lain Itachi. "Ada apa Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku, Itachi heran melihat ada karin disini.

"Loh? Kok ada Karin?" Tanya Itachi kepada ayah nya.

"Karin akan menikah dengan Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku dengan santai.

"A-apa? Bukankah Sudah ada Sakura?" Tanya Itachi.

"Sakura sudah pergi entah kemana, Jadi Karin adalah Istri ke dua Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku Itachi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Fugaku.

"Itachi-nii tak usah sedih, aku akan membahagiakan keluarga ini, Tidak seperti Sakura." Ucap Karin, Itachi langsung menoleh ke arah Karin.

"Jangan pernah lagi menyebut nama Sakura, bodoh!" Ucap Itachi, ia pun langsung keluar karena dia muak melihat Karin senyum senyum sendiri.

'Pasti ada suatu tersembunyi.' Batin Itachi dalam hati, dan langsung menelpon istrinya, Hana Inuzuka.

. . .

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit

"Oichi." Panggil Sasuke. Oichi pun langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Sakura, Sasuke selalu memanggil Oichi.

"Kau kenal dengan Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke, Sakura begitu pusing dia harus jawab apa Sakura pun punya ide.

"Kenal,Aku teman kecil Sasori waktu Sd." Jawab Sakura

'Semuanya akan terbongkar Oichi sebenarnya kau siapa sih?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sudahlah Teme kau jangan terlalu emosi." Ucap Naruto, Sasuke pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Teme." Teriak Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya.

. . .

"Fugaku." Panggil seorang wanita manis, Mikoto.

"Ada apa Mikoto?" Tanya Fugaku sembari meminum kopinya.

"Tadi ku dengar Itachi berteriak, Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Dia terkejut setelah mendengar Kalau Sasuke akan dijodohkan dengan Karin." Jawab Fugaku dengan Santai, Mikoto terkejut.

"Kenapa bisa? Bukannya Sasuke sudah mempunyai Sakura?" Tanya Mikoto kebingungan.

"Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, entah kemana kupikir dia akan mencari lagi orang yang lebih baik dari Sasuke." Jawab Fugaku dan melirik ke arah Mikoto pasti mikoto terkejut.

"Sakura tidak seperti itu, dia orangnya sangat baik Tidak mungkin Fugaku." Geram Mikoto, dia langsung meninggalkan Suaminya sambil menangis.

. . .

"Dok bagaimana keadaan Sasori?" Tanya Sakura kepada dokter yang cantik, Tsunade.

"Keadaannya sangat lemah dia harus di operasi." Jawab Tsunade membuat Sakura terkejut.

'O-operasi aku sungguh tidak punya uang untuk membiayai Rumah Sakit ini.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Yasudah saya permisi dulu." Ucap Tsunade. "Hn." Kini yang menjawab Sasuke bukan Sakura.

"Tenang yah Oichi Sasori pasti sembuh." Ucap Naruto. "Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?"Kejut Sasuke karena Naruto daritadi memegang tangan Sakura.

"Maaf Oichi-chan." Ucapnya, Sakura hanya tersenyum.

'Senyum manis itu seperti senyum Sakura yang manis.' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum dia membayangkan saja Sakura.

. . .

Di malam hari keluarga Uchiha akan pergi ke rumah Sakit.

"Kaa-san apakah Sasuke akan terima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kaa-san juga tidak tau." Jawab Mikoto dengan rasa sedih.

"Mikoto Itachi Hana." Panggil Fugaku yang diikuti oleh karin.

"Iya Ayah Tunggu sebentar." Jawab Itachi sambil berteriak.

"Ayo Baa-san kita berangkat." Ajak Haku Mikoto hanya menganguk.

Keluarga Uchiha itu pun langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit.

. . .

"Sasori." Panggil Sakura membuat Sasori menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"I-iya ada apa?" Tanya Sasori dengan keadaan masih lemah.

"Oichi, Bawakan bubur, makan ya." Jawab Sakura, Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Loh? Kok tidak mau? Keadaan kamu masih lemah, ntar kalau kau sakit lagi gimana?" Tanya Sakura dengan rasa sedih, dia tidak mau Sasori makin parah.

"Aku ingin di suapin oleh Sakura yang selalu membuatku senang" Jawab Sasori, Mendengar suara Sasori Sakura menjadi sedih.

"Sakura, Bukannya dia pergi ke Suna?" Tanya Sakura dengan ucapan bohong.

"Hah! Oichi aku tidak mau makan sebelum kau menelpon Sakura, Aku mohon." Jawab Sasori.

"Oke aku akan menelpon Sakura, Tapi kalau Sakura tidak mau datang ke Konoha kau janji kau harus makan." Ucap Sakura, Sakura terpaksa harus melakukan ini.

"Oke, aku janji." Ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum, Sebenarnya Oichi adalah teman dari Sd, Karena Sasuke pernah cerita bahwa oichi adalah teman sewaktu Sd

"Oke aku keluar dulu." Setelah keluar dari kamar Sasori, Sakura melihat keluarga Uchiha yang sedang asyik bicara disana juga terdapat Karin.

'Ya ampun apa yang akan mereka lakukan.' Batin Sakura dalam hati

"Sasuke-kun tolong terima perjodohan ini." Mohon Karin

"Aku tidak mau!" Ucap Sasuke dan langsung melihat ke arah Mikoto.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak mau meninggalkan Sakura." Ucapnya Mikoto pun langsung menangis dan pergi menjauhi keluarganya.

"Kaa-san." Teriak Itachi dan Sasuke mereka berdua pun langsung menyusuli Mikoto.

"Paman, memang tidak punya perasaan." Ucap Hana dan meninggalkan Fugaku dan Karin.

"Bagaimana ini paman?" Tanya karin. "Tenang, Paman pasti akan membantu kamu." Ucap Fugaku, Fugaku pun langsung pergi.

"Karin." Panggil Sakura membuat karin berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah memalas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura dengan rasa tidak setuju.

"Kau mau nyawa Sasori tidak terselamatkan?" Tanya Karin kembali.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Karin.

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya aku beri uang ini untuk bayar operasi Sasori." Ucap Karin dan langsung memberikan uangnya ke Sakura.

'Bagaimana dia tau kalau Sasori akan menjalani operasi.' Batinnya dalam hati.

"Bye Sakura." Ucap Karin sambil meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dasar wanita tak tau diri." Geram Sakura, Sakura segera menuju ke ruangan Tsunade.

. . .

"Kaa-san." Panggil Itachi membuat Mikoto Melihat ke belakang.

"A-ada apa Itachi?" Keadaan nya masih menangis karena sebentar lagi Sasuke akan dijodohkan.

"Kenapa harus kaa-san yang nangis? Harusnya Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke

"Kaa-san tidak mau kehilangan Sakura." Ucap Mikoto sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Mikoto." Panggil Fugaku, Membuat Mikoto menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa Fugaku?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Perjodohan ini akan dimulai besok." Jawab Fugaku Membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Tou-san aku tidak mau." Ucap Sasuke sambil berteriak.

"Kenapa? Kamu harus mau." Ucap Fugaku sambil membentak Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Teriak Sasuke, Sasuke pun menghindar dari Fugaku dan Karin

'Lihat saja nanti Sasuke.' Batin Karin dalam hati.

'Sakura dimana kau?' Batin Sasuke dalam hati.

. . .

"Bagaimana Oichi?" Tanya Sasori yang masih terbaring.

"Sakura tidak akan datang, Karena ada urusan mendadak." Jawab Sakura.

"Hah! Tapi Oichi-" Ucapan Sasori terpotong oleh Sakura.

"Sudah, tadi kau sudah janji." Ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasori membuat Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Aku suapin kamu." Ucap Sakura. Lalu Sasori pun makan hingga habis.

. . .

Keesokan harinya..

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil Karin membuat Sasuke terbangun.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Jawab Sasuke sembari marah.

"Kau tidak ingat? Kemarin kan aku menginap disini untuk menemani kau." Ucap Karin. Sasuke mendengus kesal setelah itu Sasuke meniggalkan Karin.

'Lihat saja Sasuke, Aku akan membuat keluarga ini celaka.' Batin Karin.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

.


End file.
